


the flow of madness

by MollyRenata



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, chapter 2 now with one hundred percent more minazuki, mentions of consent issues, mentions of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: Yu Narukami is a creature of the night. This is no secret - he does not need to keep it one, as he is in full control of himself, and has not harmed anyone.A certain insolent, persistent visitor keeps trying - and failing - to change that.
Relationships: Minazuki Sho/Narukami Yu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is... pretty far from my standard fare, so don't expect anything else like this from me. The idea came into my head and wouldn't leave, so uh. Here.

* * *

Sho Minazuki, Yu thinks, is a mystery.

He's a human with the soul of a centuries-old vampire trapped inside him, and not even the experts on the subject have any clue how that happened (vampires aren't supposed to _have_ souls, right?). His "other half" struggles to adjust to mortal life, while Sho himself has developed an obsession with the supernatural - he visits Yu's apartment on a nightly basis, trying to draw out the evil that sleeps within the silver-haired boy.

After all, it is no secret that Yu Narukami himself is a creature of the night. He does not keep his true nature hidden - he has never _needed_ to. He's never been good at "being a vampire", so to speak; he's too soft, too _controlled,_ and never has anyone _suffered_ under his bite. He prefers to acquire donations from the nearest hospital, which provides its services under the condition that he continues to be well-behaved, and when he does bite someone... _well._

Before Sho, the last time Yu bit someone had ended in a far more... _sensual_ exchange. It hadn't sat right with him to take advantage of someone under the influence of his venom, so he put even more effort into taming his urges after that night.

Sho, on the other hand, offers no compromise. He is insistent, _demanding,_ and always brings up the soul sealed within him. Minazuki rarely emerges, preferring to guide Sho from behind the scenes, but the fact remains that there is a _demon_ inside him, and he uses that to his advantage in a misguided effort to coax Yu into losing himself.

It never works, of course. Yu still maintains his control, even as he sinks his fangs into the tender flesh of Sho's neck; the boy's blood is _delectable,_ with a hint of a spicy undertone that reminds Yu of the time before he was turned - when real food sated him, and he didn't have to ask the hospital to cooperate with him. It pleases him, draws out a distinct _warmth_ from within his cold body.

A warmth which flows into Sho through Yu's venom, causing the boy to tremble beneath him. Yu remembers what happened the first time he bit Sho, and has already taken appropriate measures - Sho's lower half is bare, demonstrating the potency of the aphrodisiac that courses through his veins now, his manhood stiff and demanding attention. Yu watches Sho's shaft as it twitches, spilling clear fluid from the tip; the boy's lack of self-control is plain as day, as he whimpers and moans with every second that Yu's fangs are in him.

It doesn't take long - it never does. Sho's back arches and his legs go taut, and a strangled cry escapes him as he comes untouched, his seed splashing across the tile floor of the kitchen they stand in. Yu had taken him there before biting him, in the interest of both reminiscence and cleanliness; even now, Yu prefers to take his grisly meals in a familiar, _human_ place.

As he pulls away and wipes his mouth, Yu assesses Sho's physical condition. He never takes much when he bites, just enough to take the edge off of his thirst; there's no need to go any further than that, especially because of the effects of his venom. He knows, on a logical level, that the reason his bites invoke that effect is because most vampires must keep their prey subdued - but as he is an _unusual_ case, it just makes things awkward.

Not that he _minds,_ here. Sho, his regular victim, has grown on him, and if Yu were still human, he would pursue the boy's heart with no reservations. As it is, however, Yu must keep his urges controlled - and to do so, he must refute the clear affection for him that Sho demonstrates. It _hurts,_ really, and leaves him aching for the pleasures of mortal flesh... but he only indulges on his own, once Sho has recovered and left.

Right now, Sho is nowhere _near_ recovered. He is still hard, his arousal persisting as a result of the toxin in his blood; he turns around and fixes a weak glare on Yu, demanding _more,_ and as always, Yu can't tell which fluid it is that Sho wants to be drained of. Any more blood and he might need more time to heal, so Yu settles for the alternative, easing Sho into a pulled-out chair before he once again assumes a position behind the boy, one hand encircling his painful erection.

"Sh- _shiiit..._ " Sho hisses out a curse through clenched teeth, pressing himself into the touch; as Yu strokes him, he continues to glare back, and it's obvious that he expects to be bitten again. As always, Yu doesn't take the bait, and instead focuses on giving the boy physical pleasure - the venom should wear off soon enough, but in the meantime...

"You... _bastard,_ " Sho continues, frustration plain in his voice. "You know... you want to just... _suck me dry..._ like the _monster_ you are..."

"No." Yu's tone is low, and he delights in the way Sho shivers in response. "Your blood isn't what I want anymore..."

Sho groans and arches off the chair, and his eyes close as his hands clench into fists. Yu maintains a steady pace, drawing out each stroke in a way that he knows to drive the boy mad - Sho's impatience is the stuff of legends, and if the circumstances were different, he would have left already.

Now, however, he doesn't _want_ to leave. Yu can hear it in the way Sho's heart races, can smell it in the desperate desire that wafts off of him, and Yu's own body reacts - his lust awakens in response to Sho's, the long-forgotten heat of passion warming his own cold blood, and in that moment, Yu almost feels _alive_ again.

As he increases the pace of his strokes, Yu lowers his mouth to Sho's neck again; he does not bite, but grazes his fangs along the surface, an empty threat which leaves Sho _writhing_ beneath him. Sho pushes against the pointed tips of Yu's fangs, trying to get them to puncture his skin, and Yu pulls back in response - he's taken _quite enough_ for one evening, and it wouldn't do to leave the boy anemic _and_ dehydrated.

Moments after, Sho reaches a second peak, his voice raw as he screams out his bliss; this time, his release streaks across his shirt, soaking into the fabric as he bucks into Yu's hand, his body chasing every last trace of sensation. Once it ends, he settles into the chair, his desire quenched for the time being - the effects of Yu's bite have worn off, to the vampire's relief.

"You... son of a bitch," Sho pants, his anger poorly faked. "Always playin' all... _goody-two-shoes..._ like you'll ever be... anything less than a _monster..._ "

"I was turned against my will," Yu reminds him, having long forgotten how many times he's mentioned this fact - it never seems to stick in Sho's brain. "I never asked to become what I am... and I don't want anyone else to suffer the same fate."

"Goddamn... _pansy-ass_ vampire..." Sho barks out a laugh, somewhat weakened by his current state. "You really are... full'a _shit..._ isn't that right, Tsuki...?"

Yu doesn't hear the response of the second soul within Sho's body - he _can't,_ not without Minazuki surfacing to speak on his own. It's an interesting dynamic, one which piques Yu's curiosity, but neither of them will tell him any details beyond what he already knows.

"...Let's get you something to eat." Yu turns to the refrigerator; he's started keeping real food again since Sho began visiting, in the interest of feeding his recurring victim. "And some water, too. You must be thirsty."

Sho doesn't say anything in response, watching as Yu draws a glass from the cupboard and fills it with water from the refrigerator's dispenser. When Yu hands him the glass, he downs the whole thing in short order - Sho never admits his weakness verbally, but his actions do not lie.

"Why don't you get cleaned up while I make you dinner?" Yu suggests, offering Sho a placid smile. "You should still be able to stand, right?"

Sho pulls himself to his feet, and while unsteady, he manages to stand on his own. He shoots a dirty look at Yu before strolling off to the bathroom, the fingers of one hand tracing over the puncture marks left by Yu's bite; he seems _wistful,_ almost, and Yu can't help but wonder what is going on inside the boy's head.

Does he ever feel regret for making these demands? Is he trying desperately to hide the feelings that Yu can already sense? Is his fascination with the supernatural entirely because of Minazuki, or...?

Yu ponders these questions as he puts together the ingredients for Sho's meal. He wishes that he could be closer to the boy himself, but for now...

This arrangement is pleasant - _comfortable._ It works for the both of them, and so long as Yu maintains his control, there is no need for concern.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real, Yu would be a terrible vampire. He's too soft for it.
> 
> Also, I had the idea that Adachi was the one who turned him, but decided against detailing that in the fic. Do with that knowledge what you will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied.

* * *

Yu does enjoy a good mystery, and there is no greater mystery than the second soul sealed within Sho.

Minazuki claims to be a vampire that lived for four hundred years before being slain and sealed inside the body of a sixteen-year-old boy - it has been some time since then, so Sho is older now, but Minazuki's existence is no less curious. Vampires are not supposed to _have_ souls, as theirs are destroyed when they are turned into undead creatures of the night... though, everyone that Yu has spoken to admits that he himself might be an exception, as he is only _slightly_ less compassionate and honest than he was before.

The other, more curious thing about Minazuki is that he claims to have been _born_ a vampire. The undead cannot _breed,_ in the traditional sense; they are, after all, little more than reanimated corpses, and the fact that vampires possess any sort of desire for sex is bizarre in itself. The same experts who are confused at Minazuki's current state insist that he must have been turned at a very young age, as it is the only _rational_ explanation for his claim.

For his part, Yu is more interested in learning the _truth_ behind Sho Minazuki's life and history. Neither of the boy's halves offer any details beyond what Yu already knows, and he doubts that there are any records on the subject - if there were, they would have been found already, and whoever killed Minazuki has not been seen since that time. It seems that this case will remain open for a long time yet, at least until Minazuki explains his life and death in further detail.

This is one of the many things that go through Yu's mind as he sits in his kitchen, methodically draining the blood from a large fish that he had caught earlier that evening. His favorite pastime is somewhat more difficult to partake in, now that he must avoid the sun's rays; moreover, the blood of animals only satisfies him for a short time, akin to a snack rather than a full meal. No living thing can survive off of snacks alone, much less one of the living dead, yet Yu finds himself enjoying this almost pointless ritual - he has a few feline friends that he is sure would agree with him, if only they could talk.

A ring of his doorbell distracts the vampire from his task, and he sets the fish aside as he stands to wash his hands before answering the door. There are only a few people who would visit at this time of night, and only _one_ who would give no advance notice.

Sure enough, the person who stands on the other side of the door is none other than Yu's recurring victim - yet there is something _different_ about him this time. The scent that wafts off of his body is _not_ Sho's; rather, it smells more like Yu's own, and the truth becomes clear from that one minor detail. Minazuki rarely surfaces, but when he does, the body he shares with Sho becomes just the slightest bit less _human._

"Good evening." Minazuki's voice, too, is different from Sho's; he naturally has a deeper pitch, his tone smoother and more measured than his human host's. The differences between them go past their voices as well - Minazuki is far more patient, and he possesses the cunning expected of a being that lived as long as he did.

"What's the occasion?" Yu remarks in good humor, as he steps aside to allow Minazuki in; at this point, the two are long past formalities. While Yu hasn't spoken with Minazuki directly that many times before, Sho talks enough about his other half that Yu feels comfortable with Minazuki's presence - well, as comfortable as a junior vampire can _be_ in the presence of his senior.

Though, perhaps that matter is no longer relevant. After all, the body that Minazuki inhabits now is human - _mortal,_ and despite his differing scent and characteristics, he is, for all intents and purposes, no longer one of the undead.

Perhaps, if Yu learns the secrets behind Minazuki's existence, he can-

"I wished to speak with you." Minazuki closes the door behind him as he enters the apartment, his impassive expression betraying nothing - he is far more difficult to read than Sho. "...That boy possesses a certain... _interest._ I'm sure you know already what I refer to."

Yes, it is no secret that Sho _enjoys_ being bitten by Yu. That is why he comes here almost every night - to be drained of both blood and a certain _other_ fluid, though he uses the front of trying to coax the darkness out of Yu. That excuse holds very little water now, as Sho's true intentions become clearer with every visit.

"...And what does that have to do with you?" On some level, Yu already knows the answer to that question - after all, Minazuki was once a vampire himself. "Did you want to be bitten by me, too?"

"Yes, actually." A slight smirk crosses Minazuki's lips, and he glances to the apartment's small kitchen. "I know well how _he_ enjoys it... and as you already know, I've never been on the receiving end of a vampire's bite. Watching him with you has made me... _curious._ "

Now, _this_ is some most intriguing information. Before, Minazuki never mentioned how it _feels_ to share a body with Sho - whether they experience the same sensations, and this is a clear indicator that they do _not._ Minazuki can only feel when he is the one in control of their body, and the request leaves Yu every bit as curious; with how he alters their scent and voice, would Minazuki's control also change the taste of their blood?

Such thoughts do not cross Yu's mind often, and he worries that Sho's initial desire to bring him closer to his base nature is being _fulfilled._ It would be easier for a fellow vampire like Minazuki to do so-

"Do not be so concerned." Minazuki appears to notice the difference in Yu's mood, and he seems almost _amused_ by it. "I'm well aware of your desire - and _capacity_ \- for self-control. If I thought you to be a weaker creature, I would never have made such a... _risky_ suggestion."

...Yes, Minazuki knows _far_ more about being a vampire than Yu could ever hope to. His own capacity for self-control is considerable, and thus he must understand Yu's limits - in a sense, Minazuki would be an excellent tutor for Yu, and it is this thought that guides the young vampire's curiosity further as he places the abandoned, mostly-drained fish on his table into the freezer for later use.

Right now, he has far more _interesting_ prey... and the stirring in his loins at the very _thought_ of biting Minazuki is every bit as intriguing.

"What does _he_ think about this?" Yu inquires, as he washes his hands again; though he is no longer affected by normal pathogens, cleanliness is still important to him. "Did you ask him?"

Minazuki plucks a disinfectant wipe from the box next to the kitchen sink, and proceeds to clean the kitchen table - how thoughtful of him. "He and I have come to a mutual agreement on the subject. He offered to allow me control of this body for the purpose of indulging my interest..."

At that, a sense of relief permeates Yu's entire body. Consent is always the most important issue on his mind when it comes to this, and while Sho has always been quite _enthusiastic_ about his own consent, there is no such thing as being too cautious when it comes to vampiric venom - or soul-swapping, as the case may be.

"That's good." Yu offers Minazuki a small smile as he dries off his hands, returning to the kitchen table. "I wouldn't want to bite you without his consent."

"...Ah, that reminds me." After he tosses the wipe in the trash, Minazuki reaches into one of the pockets on his shirt. "I've brought... something _else,_ as well. It should make the experience more pleasant for you."

He pulls out... a very _familiar-looking_ foil packet. The item seems unnecessary at first glance - the two aren't _actually_ planning to have sex, but Yu has an idea of what Minazuki has in mind. Whenever Yu bites Sho, he leaves a considerable mess behind, as the two had found out the hard way the first time; with the aid of a condom, the mess could be more easily contained, and thus simpler to clean up.

Yu wants to berate himself for never thinking of the idea before. There's also a certain _appeal_ to the thought of watching the object get filled-

"Ah, is that _interest_ I see?" Minazuki's tone carries a hint of teasing, and he smirks at Yu as he removes his pants - underclothes and all - and pulls out a chair to seat himself by the table. "Perhaps you will enjoy this just as much as myself..."

Yu watches, momentarily paralyzed, as Minazuki tears open the foil packet and slides the condom onto himself. The smirk on his face only grows broader as he meets Yu's gaze, the look in his eyes _knowing_ \- he is perhaps even _better_ at pushing boundaries than Sho, and it is only Yu's trust toward Minazuki that prevents him from panicking.

"...Maybe I _will._ " Yu's own tone shifts as he approaches Minazuki, settling into position behind him. "But it's on _you_ if I lose control..."

With that reminder, Yu wastes no time in sinking his fangs into Minazuki's neck, puncturing the vein with practiced ease. Such an act would be _extremely_ dangerous under normal circumstances, but the unique properties of Yu's saliva ensure that the flow of blood will stop when he wishes it to; a small part of him wonders if he could serve as an asset in the medical profession due to this, but the thought leaves his mind soon after as the taste of Minazuki's blood catches his interest.

It's... _different_ from Sho's, but only slightly. It has the same spicy undertone, though not quite as strong, and there's a hint of something more exotic as well - more like chili than curry, if Yu were to make a comparison, and that subtle change intrigues him all the more.

That thought, too, is fleeting. Minazuki moans as Yu's venom flows into him, coursing through his veins with each excited beat of his heart; he closes his eyes, leaning his head back as he drops one hand down and-

Yu pauses in his drinking as he watches Minazuki's fingers slide around his now-erect manhood, stroking himself at a rapid yet steady pace. It sends a shock of desire down Yu's spine, and he takes a short breath at the sight - he does not _need_ to breathe, but sometimes such actions come naturally to him, as one who was once human.

...If he isn't careful, his distraction could be hazardous to his victim's health. Yu focuses on his meal, though he keeps his eyes on Minazuki's sheathed arousal, taking in every subtle shift and spasm as the redhead pleases himself without care.

Another interesting difference presents itself as Yu pulls away from Minazuki's neck; while the aphrodisiac effect of Yu's venom has always been enough to bring Sho to climax untouched, Minazuki manages to hold on until _after_ the flow stops, and then he bites his lip and shudders as he pours his seed into the latex sleeve covering his shaft. Still fast, but not quite _as_ fast, and Yu wonders if his bite will be enough for a second round this time.

"That... that was..." In the wake of his bliss, Minazuki struggles to speak, breathless and overwhelmed. "... _Very..._ intense..."

He seems almost _surprised,_ and Yu can't resist a short laugh. Minazuki watches from the sidelines every time Sho is bitten - even if the two of them don't share sensations, surely he must already have an idea of what it's like?

"Weren't you a vampire too, once?" Yu points out, as he helps to remove the used condom - Minazuki is still hard, he notes. "Don't you already know how it works?"

Minazuki clears his throat, a distinct blush rising on his face. "I have never been... on the _receiving_ end... as you are well aware. I only knew on a _conceptual_ level how my bites affected my victims... to experience it firsthand is something... _far_ different."

Yu tosses the condom into the trash, then settles behind his victim once again, leaning in close to his neck. "So... with this knowledge, how do you feel about having a human body?"

"...I rather enjoy it," Minazuki admits, as he pulls out a second condom from his shirt. "Would you assist me?"

It comes as only a slight surprise that he'd brought more than one, and Yu hums his assent before taking the packet from Minazuki and tearing it open. As he works the fresh rubber onto Minazuki's twitching erection, Yu wonders if perhaps someday, they could engage in these lecherous acts _without_ the aid of his venom-

The thought makes Yu's cold blood run warm. He has craved _more_ from these two for some time now, and the only thing keeping him from pursuing just that is the knowledge that if he does, he might relinquish the self-control he prides himself in. Such feelings are _dangerous,_ and yet perhaps Minazuki would know a thing or two about the subject - it's worth a shot, if nothing else.

Now, however, there are more _important_ matters to attend to. Minazuki's patience has its limits, and the look he turns on Yu is almost reminiscent of Sho - he isn't satisfied _yet,_ and Yu obliges the silent demand, his own hand replacing Minazuki's as he stimulates the redhead with a similar technique to the one demonstrated just moments before.

The way Minazuki reacts to physical pleasure is a bit different from Sho. He isn't nearly as vocal, and he doesn't squirm about like his other half; rather, his movements are subtle and controlled even in this state, each soft groan and shift of his hips made with clear intent. It's mesmerizing, and Yu finds himself wanting to see _more_ of Minazuki's subtler enjoyment.

When Yu grazes his fangs along the skin of Minazuki's neck, he _isn't_ met with a request for a second bite, and it feels almost _refreshing._ The false threat still sends a shiver through Minazuki's body, and he presses himself into Yu's hand, just the slightest bit more demanding - and Yu feels the urge to take just a _little_ more blood, more for the sake of envenomating Minazuki than actually draining him. Tempting as it is, he knows it would be a bad idea, and settles for running his tongue around the previous bite mark instead.

That simple gesture sends Minazuki over the edge a second time, and he breathes a gasp as his back arches and his hands clench into fists. Yu grips him a little tighter, keeping him steady as he fills the condom, his heavy breaths accompanied by quiet moans of pleasure - sweet sounds that bring even more heat to Yu's cold body, and the thought of Minazuki being his tutor once again crosses his mind.

"...I understand how _he_ feels, now..." Minazuki's voice is soft and a bit strained, even as his eyes open and he looks over at Yu. "Thank you... this has been quite an exhilarating experience..."

"I don't mind biting you again," Yu offers, as he cleans up the second used condom of the day. "Just as long as Sho is okay with it."

"I would not do _anything_ without his consent," Minazuki states in response, and despite his breathlessness, he sounds rather _insistent._ "When we first became one, I made a vow to protect that boy... not for my own sake, but rather for _his._ "

Another new revelation from Minazuki - as it turns out, he is _very_ protective of Sho, for yet unstated reasons. Yu considers this small tidbit of information as he procures a glass of water for his victim, looking as always to replace some of the fluids lost during these exchanges.

"Why is that?" Yu's curiosity gets the better of him - he hadn't intended to ask further, as his inquiries tend to be fruitless, but with Minazuki in this state... "Do you mind telling me?"

"...Perhaps another time." Minazuki takes a generous sip of the water Yu offered to him, and then his expression hardens - it isn't something he likes to discuss. "Suffice to say, the reason for our unique existence is... _difficult_ to explain."

Yu can tell already that there's more to it than that, so he doesn't press any further; instead, he turns to the refrigerator, recalling the second part of the ritual between him and Sho. "It's late, but would you like something to eat?"

"That would be preferable, yes." The relief in Minazuki's tone is clear - that subject must be sensitive for the both of them, hence their refusal to disclose any further details. "This body demands recompense... and I'll admit, I _am_ rather curious as to your skill as a chef."

Sho has always been rather vocal about his enjoyment of Yu's cooking, so perhaps this is another extension of Minazuki's observation. Four hundred years is a long time, and Yu doesn't doubt that despite being born a vampire, Minazuki has partaken in regular food on a few occasions; it doesn't do anything for creatures such as them, but it causes no _harm,_ either.

"Alright, I'll put something together." Yu thinks back to what he was doing before Minazuki's arrival, and a mischievous smirk crosses his face. "Want me to use the fish?"

Minazuki coughs into his hand, and when Yu glances back, he notices that the redhead is blushing again. "...Please do not."

There's no guarantee if Yu's venom would have any effect after being cooked, but it's clear that Minazuki doesn't want to take any chances. The refusal still amuses Yu, and he allows himself a laugh as he begins to search through the fridge for some _other_ ingredients - he can put seafood on the menu another night, but for the time being, Yu has experimented quite enough.

The knowledge garnered from tonight's escapades is something that Yu intends to keep in mind for the future. He thirsts for the truth behind his recurring victim's bizarre existence - and he devours every scrap of relevant information _far_ more greedily than even the most delectable of blood.

Yu Narukami is not a _normal_ vampire by _any_ means, after all.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had a few more thoughts about this setting. Curse my unruly brain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I still writing this?

* * *

Once upon a time, Sho had heard rumors that there was a vampire living in the city. He was no stranger to the supernatural, as he had one of those bloodsuckers inside him as well - a particularly traumatic event had happened to him at the tender age of sixteen, and he'd gotten a roommate in his body who swore to protect him at all costs. This led him to develop an interest in vampires, and so he'd chased the rumors with reckless abandon.

To his surprise, as Sho neared the place where the vampire supposedly lived, the peoples' attitude about the rumors became more... _casual._ They reported that the vampire seemed very _friendly,_ helping to run errands for the locals where he could, and that he had never even _attempted_ to bite anyone - he got his meals from a local hospital, which donated packs from their blood bank, asking only that he continued to be on his best behavior. He could even be spotted feeding stray cats on occasion, with fish that he caught - and presumably _cleaned_ \- himself.

Sho had decided to visit the hospital in search of the rumored vampire, following the suggestion that he got blood from there. Sure enough, the little monster had been there that night, sitting in the waiting room with one of his donated meals and sipping away like it was a pack of juice. There had only been a few other people there, and none of them had seemed perturbed by the vampire's presence - either they were used to him, or they were too ill to care.

What was most curious about the vampire was his appearance. He had the look of a teenage boy, sixteen or seventeen - around the same age as Sho, it seemed - and his silver-gray hair was neatly combed into a rather unflattering style. If it weren't for the deathly pale skin and faintly glowing eyes, he would have passed off as an ordinary kid with ease... yet Sho had been warned by Minazuki that this boy was, indeed, a creature of the night. A fellow vampire would be able to tell with no trouble at all, even sealed inside the body of an unsuspecting human.

...Following that fateful night, Sho's memories of then until now are somewhat of a blur. He vaguely recalls that he wanted to meet with the vampire more often, that he learned the creature's name was _Yu Narukami_ and that he'd been turned by some psychotic asshole posing as a cop - and after seeing how _soft_ Yu was, Sho had tried to make him into a _real_ vampire, only to discover that vampire bites feel _insanely_ good.

The initial pretense is but a distant memory, and Sho struggles to keep up the facade. He's sure at this point that Yu has him figured out, but he has his pride to consider - if there's _any_ chance his feelings are secret, he wants to _keep_ them that way. It gets harder with each visit, made even worse by Minazuki's occasional teasing, as if Sho is really _that_ obvious about it.

As he does almost every night now, Sho stands in the kitchen of Yu's apartment, glaring at the little parasite as he finishes cleaning up from an earlier fishing trip. It isn't the first time Sho has caught Yu drinking fish blood, and it makes him wonder if Yu even really _needs_ to take donations from the hospital - or from Sho himself, as the case may be.

It isn't a possibility Sho wants to think much about. He much prefers the regular bites, his teenage hormones demanding the sweet rush that he gets from Yu's venom - meant to subdue prey, but the way Yu uses it is... _very_ different, and more than a little _awesome._

To Sho's relief, it doesn't take long for Yu to clean up. Once the evening's haul is safely stored away in the freezer, Yu turns once again to his regular victim, raising an eyebrow as his gaze travels down Sho's body. The tent in the redhead's pants is a _clear_ giveaway to how he feels about this.

Right now, _pants_ are an unwanted obstruction. Sho thinks back to the first time Yu bit him, how it hadn't even been _ten seconds_ and he'd made a serious mess in his underwear - he doesn't do that anymore, savvy enough to remove the clothing on his lower body before each bite. He always comes hands-free, and it's _so_ much more intense than when he touches himself.

"...So, you gonna bite me?" Sho works off his pants with haste, impatient as always - he feels like he's going to explode if Yu doesn't get his fangs in him _right this second._ "C'mon, you _know_ you wanna do it...!"

In the blink of an eye, Yu takes up a position behind Sho, his inhuman speed more than a little impressive. The way he grips his victim's hips as he leans his mouth down is a bit _too_ intimate, but Sho doesn't have it in him to complain; he just wants to feel that glorious toxin coursing through his blood, stimulating him beyond anything he could have imagined before.

"Yeah..." Yu's voice is low, almost _seductive,_ and he breathes on Sho's neck - an unnecessary action, as he doesn't _need_ to breathe, but it feels nice regardless. "...Maybe you're _right._ "

There's a sharp pain as Yu's fangs sink into the tender flesh of Sho's neck - there always is, as the venom doesn't dull the pain until it starts flowing, but Sho's addled brain has come to associate that initial stinging with the pleasure that follows soon afterward. Yu keeps his fangs inside Sho's neck as he drinks, restricting the flow of blood; he coaxes small amounts out with his tongue, pressing and flicking in a practiced motion that leaves Sho shivering under the strangely gentle touch. There's a slight burning sensation as Yu's venom flows into Sho's blood through his fangs, a prelude to the glorious event that's about to happen-

The heat sweeps through Sho's body like a wave, sudden and intense and more addictive than any drug out there. He groans and leans against Yu's cold body, eyes closing as his erection twitches in response to the aphrodisiac setting his nerves on fire; he tries and fails to formulate words, his vocal cords refusing to produce any sounds other than animalistic expressions of his bliss.

With how excited he is, it doesn't take long at all for Sho to tumble over the edge, his own voice the only thing he hears as he cries out and tenses up, leaving wet streaks across the pristine tile floor of the kitchen. He feels the odd sensation of Yu's fangs leaving him, the flow of venom ceasing - and yet his arousal lingers, the toxin ensuring that he doesn't experience the usual refractory period.

It's pretty much the hottest thing _ever,_ and Sho wishes he could do this _without_ the aid of Yu's bite. Lightheaded from pleasure and blood loss, he doesn't struggle as Yu moves him to a chair, easing him down into it so that he doesn't have to stand on his almost useless legs anymore.

"C'mon, take a little more...!" Sho's demand is weak, _forced_ \- he doesn't want to be _drained,_ really, he just wants another dose of Yu's venom. "What kinda vampire doesn't... _suck his victims dry...!?_ "

"...Do you want to end up in the hospital?" Yu's tone carries a hint of warning, but it only serves to excite Sho further. "If they find out it was me, they might not let me in there anymore."

That would be a _major_ problem for Yu, as he doesn't like biting people - unless they _ask_ for it, of course. He's far from a glutton to begin with, only taking enough to survive on, and if his physical reactions are any indicator...

Yu is just about the worst vampire ever, Sho thinks. The asshole would rather envenomate someone and have his way with them than drink their blood - he's really more of a _lech_ than a _leech,_ though Sho can't find it in him to complain about it.

Less so when Yu moves behind Sho, grasping his stiff length in one hand; the smooth, practiced motions of the cold hand around him leave Sho breathless, his mouth hanging open as he shamelessly bucks into Yu's touch, chasing that delectable feeling. The venom still burns through his nerves, though it won't be long before its effects wear off - it's a shame, but Yu has a point about Sho ending up in the hospital. With how much fluid he's lost already, it could be dangerous to keep going for more than two rounds, and he wouldn't be able to visit again tomorrow night.

Even with that in mind, Sho's rationality is weak, and he reacts accordingly when Yu's fangs graze along the skin of his neck - an empty threat, of course, as Yu _never_ bites a second time. It's more just for the thrill, the _stimulation,_ and Sho cries out at the feeling; he wants nothing more than to feel the sting of those sharp fangs sinking into him again, injecting their sweet poison into his blood to keep him subdued-

The rapid pace of Yu's stroking proves overwhelming, and Sho reaches his second peak of the night, perhaps even _more_ intense than the first. His vision blurs as he tenses and spasms, each pulse of his release sending white-hot bliss through his every nerve, and he barely notices the thick strands of his seed soaking into the fabric of his shirt, leaving an _incredible_ mess that he'll have to clean up later.

For now, cleaning up is the _last_ thing on Sho's mind. He goes limp in the chair as he comes down, gasping for breath; he watches as Yu steps over to the sink, washing his hands before turning back, an indecipherable expression on his face.

If Sho were to guess, he'd say that it's an expression of affection... but Yu wouldn't feel _that_ toward his victim, would he?

"...Hey." A thought crosses Sho's mind, and though he still has trouble speaking, he wants to get it out before it leaves him. "I got... a question for ya... d'you ever... _jerk it...?_ "

He hasn't ever seen Yu doing such a thing, but it seems as though being undead doesn't put a damper on the guy's sex drive. During these clandestine meetings, Yu almost always pops a noticeable boner, and Sho kind of wonders how that works - aren't vampires not supposed to have regular circulation? Then again, Yu seems to like breathing too, and that's _completely_ unnecessary for him.

"Hm?" Yu's expression turns curious as he brings a fresh glass of water to Sho - the next part of their evening ritual. "Yeah... why do you ask?"

The way he answers the question without even the slightest bit of hesitation... would be kind of arousing, if Sho had the capacity to get it up again right now. It clears at least one thing up, though the redhead has a myriad of other questions floating around in his head now; he takes his time rehydrating himself, unusual for him, but he needs that time to _think._

"...When I'm not around, huh...?" Sho feels a pang of something _painful,_ and he tries to shake the feeling as he continues. "Can you... _y'know..._ " He gestures vaguely at the pool of his own fluid on the floor, wondering why Yu never cleans it up right away - the bastard's always so obsessed with cleanliness the rest of the time, so why...?

Yu makes a noise of affirmation, which comes as somewhat of a surprise, but Sho doesn't question it. As he watches his favorite predator search through the refrigerator for some ingredients to make dinner with - as always - Sho's curiosity sparks again, and he opens his mouth to speak-

"It's a bit different from... before I was turned." Yu's voice is quiet, and he almost sounds embarrassed. "...But yeah, I ejaculate."

 _Holy shit,_ he actually said the word. Sho is torn between feeling flustered and amused; he settles on the latter, collapsing into a fit of laughter at Yu's bluntness, and a swell of affection rises in him - he wishes they could be _closer,_ that Yu's accursed _self-control_ would allow for it, but Minazuki has insinuated in the past that Yu genuinely fears losing himself if he pursues a real romance.

Wait, but that must mean...

"...It's easier to clean up," Yu continues, and this time, he sounds a bit amused himself. "It isn't as sticky." He pulls out an assortment of food items from the fridge - Sho doesn't know or _care_ what he's about to make. "Makes it easier to deal with things in the shower."

"That's..." Sho doesn't really want to admit it, but he figures at this point that there's no reason to lie. "...That's kind of awesome. Gotta say, I'm jealous."

He wonders how many sexual escapades Minazuki had during his long life. The guy rooming in Sho's head doesn't often talk about himself, but when he does, it's usually some embarrassing story from two to three hundred years ago - that must've been a real exciting time in his life, from the sound of it. Sho ponders if Minazuki would answer the question if asked, but chooses not to for the time being.

"Want me to turn you?" Yu makes the offer with a perfectly straight face, even though Sho can tell that he's joking - he has a _weird_ sense of humor, sometimes. "You can find out for yourself, if you want."

Sho waves his hand. "Nah, I like being human." The thought has crossed his mind a few times, but the truth is that he much prefers being _prey._ "You couldn't keep _sucking_ me if you turned me, yeah?"

The first response he gets to that is not from Yu, but rather Minazuki - the vampire sealed within him gives a laugh, a sound that would be loud if it were audible to anyone but Sho. He _almost_ wants to tell the bloodsucker to _shut up,_ but thinks better of it, downing the rest of the glass of water before he stands up and turns toward the bathroom.

"...Yeah, I like this arrangement," Yu admits, his tone soft and... affectionate? "You taste a _lot_ better than _hospital food._ "

That remark sends Sho into another fit of laughter, and he has to fight to keep himself upright - he's mostly recovered from getting off by now, but his body doesn't have quite the right amount of blood in it, and he's still a little lightheaded. He heals quickly enough that he won't have to worry about it tomorrow, as long as Yu doesn't take any more blood than usual... which, soft as he is, he never does.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up," Sho announces, the stickiness on his shirt finally getting to him. "If you wanna put some of your _love_ into dinner, I won't stop ya."

It's the most perverted thing he's ever said to Yu, and the shocked look on the vampire's face nearly sends Sho into laughter again - but he manages to keep himself composed, and just grins as he strolls off into the bathroom, more satisfied than usual this time.

Maybe, with time, they'll figure something better out. For now, Sho is grateful that Yu indulges his kink without complaint - not that he'd ever admit it to the guy's face, of course.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Oh right, because I freakin' *love* worldbuilding, and wanted to write something from Sho's perspective.
> 
> Tenses are hard. I'm used to writing in past tense, and I'm not sure why I decided to use present tense for this, and I'm not entirely comfortable with how the flashback sequence flows, but... eh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm still writing this thing. I don't know why.
> 
> I'm not sure if I need to tag it (considering the tags I already have), but there's a rape mention here. Just FYI.

* * *

There are times when Yu wonders why the moon invigorates him so.

On a surface level, he knows why; vampires are creatures of the night, and so their strength increases after the sun sets. However, the very basic science he learned in school sticks in his brain, and he can't help thinking - the light from the moon is nothing but reflected sunlight, and if the sun harms his kind, then why doesn't the moon?

It's an interesting conundrum for certain, but Yu has a hypothesis. Because moonlight presents a false image of sunlight, beings who live a dishonest life are empowered by that lie, and though Yu himself is a bit of an _odd_ case, he is no exception in terms of body. His soul yearns for the sun, but he knows that he will be gravely harmed at best if he feels it at length - so he settles for the moon instead, passing his time outside on cloudless nights and soaking up that reflection of the sun's rays.

Tonight, it is quiet at his favorite fishing spot. Few others venture this far, as they require vehicles for transportation; Yu's supernatural speed and stamina, boosted further by the night, ensure that he needs no such things. The best time for fishing is at dawn and dusk, when the sun still shows itself on the horizon, and so Yu has to settle for this - a bright, warm night, where cold-blooded creatures can venture out to hunt.

To his knowledge, aside from the one who turned him - and a certain dual existence - there are no other vampires living near where he does. If there were, he would not feel so comfortable being by himself out here, as his kind are notoriously territorial, and he is nowhere near as strong as one who has lived longer. The one responsible for Yu's current condition lost interest in him after turning him, and he hasn't seen that troublesome fiend since.

After just an hour, Yu feels a certain familiar presence nearby, and he reels in his line for the time being. The fish don't seem to be biting anyway, and he feels he might go home empty-handed; that happens from time to time, though he doesn't let it get to him. He has all the time in the world, after all.

"...I thought as such." The sound of Minazuki's smooth, deep voice echoes through the night, even before he enters Yu's vision; he bears a knowing smile as he looks over the equipment brought by the silver-haired boy for his trip. "This is where you spend your evenings?"

"Some of them," Yu corrects, smiling right back as he turns to face Minazuki. "It's been pretty quiet tonight... I should probably come back tomorrow."

"A shame..." Minazuki turns to the water, admiring the moon's reflection on its surface. "...This reminds me of a time long past. A warm night, the same as this one... though the moon was _red,_ then."

Yu envisions the scenario in his head, finding that it comes to him rather easily. "What happened then?"

"There was a girl who had taken a liking to me." Minazuki's expression shifts, and his tone becomes wistful. "...A human girl. She enjoyed standing by lakes and rivers when the night fell... she loved the water so." He lowers his voice, and something _else_ creeps in, an emotion that is difficult to place. "We watched the moon together on that red night... and she asked me to turn her."

Yu raises an eyebrow, intrigued by this story; he can't imagine that it's common for a human to _want_ to be turned. "Was it because she wanted to be closer to you?"

"No." The emotion in Minazuki's voice becomes clearer - _sorrow._ "Though she was young, she was at death's door already. Her life had been stolen from her at birth... so I cursed her with eternal life. It was a foolish decision indeed... I never saw her again after that night."

"...Did you love her?" The question escapes Yu's mouth before he can think twice about it, and he wants to apologize for asking - but Minazuki gives a solemn nod in response, and the words die on his tongue.

"Yes, but that was _many_ years ago." Minazuki takes a deep breath, then lets it out in a long sigh, as if he enjoys the very act of breathing. "How ironic that I would come across you in this form... now, the positions from that night are _reversed._ "

"What do you mean by that?" Yu believes that he already knows, as there doesn't seem to be any other reason why Minazuki would tell him this story - it's a confession of sorts, if a rather roundabout one. The timing is too suspicious for it to be anything else-

"Would you like me to teach you how to love?" Minazuki turns to face Yu, and that knowing smile from before returns. "I feel how you yearn for him... and how he yearns for you, as well. You are quite good at taming your impulses, and yet you fear that you will lose yourself... I would teach you that you have _nothing_ to fear."

Yu scans the area in search of other people, and finds that there are none. He has an idea of where this is going - before, their exchanges had always taken place in the security and privacy of his apartment, but out here in the open...

He can't even begin to explain it, but for some reason, the look in Minazuki's eyes makes him feel _naked._

"We are alone," Minazuki confirms, as he moves close to Yu. "No one would notice if you were to bite me here... and yet, you would not unless I asked you to. You are not that sort of being... and neither was I."

This piques Yu's interest - he hasn't heard this much about Minazuki's history before. "You weren't...?"

"I was not as kind as you." Minazuki reaches out a hand, and places it upon Yu's shoulder; his touch is warm, _human._ "However, I did not attack indiscriminately. If I had, perhaps I would have become like Tohru Adachi... a soulless _beast_ who lives only for himself."

That name still brings a sense of dread to Yu's very soul. He remembers the night he was turned as if it were yesterday; that unassuming policeman had started a conversation with him, one of many that had occurred between them - Adachi had always looked out for Yu, or so he believed, until he was dragged into a dark alley and he came to the horrifying realization that he had, in fact, been _prey._

The pain of Adachi's fangs in his neck, draining his blood without any of the finesse he practices now; the numbing flow of Adachi's venom, keeping him subdued through the process; the taste of Adachi's cursed blood on his tongue in the aftermath, forced down his throat while he was too weak to fight back...

Yu is only grateful that his response to the venom wasn't quite the same as Sho's or Minazuki's - though perhaps if it _had_ been, he could have reported Adachi for rape, if nothing else. It was certainly non-consensual enough.

"Have you ever wondered _why_ he lost interest in you?" Minazuki continues, not waiting for a response. "He wished for you to become like him... and when you did not, he decided that you were not worth his time. A boy with a soul is no true rival for a man who lacks one."

"He wanted a rival..." Yu gives a slow nod, though he doesn't understand why Minazuki brought this up in the first place. "...Why _me,_ though?"

"He is... _acquainted,_ shall we say, with your uncle." Minazuki leans his head back, exposing his neck - tempting Yu. "Now... will you become a worthy rival for the one who turned you, or will you follow in _my_ footsteps instead?"

Yu is still confused, but he has to admit that Minazuki's skin does look delicious - and the unique taste of the former vampire's blood returns to his memory, further drawing him in. If this is meant to be a test, it's a rather cruel one... though Yu isn't so weak that he would fall to such mundane temptation.

Besides, there are _other_ problems with Yu biting Minazuki here. Namely, the fact that he's fully clothed.

"I'd _never_ become like him." Yu's statement is firm, brooking no argument - he finds the very _thought_ repulsive. "...Do you _want_ me to bite you?"

"I suppose I haven't made it clear enough..." Minazuki smirks, and shifts even closer to Yu. "I have already consented. Therefore, you need not fear losing yourself."

Yu feels that there's something more poignant to Minazuki's words, but he isn't in the right frame of mind to think about it at length; he's still a little upset about Minazuki bringing up Adachi, and the allure of the other's scent grows harder to resist by the second. This test is _beyond_ infuriating - yet Yu answers Minazuki's request anyway, giving in to that temptation at last.

He tastes the same as before, that spicy undertone every bit as potent and delectable. The way he shivers in response to the bite brings forth a familiar _need,_ and Yu half-wonders if Minazuki is trying to seduce him - would he be so bold as to do such a thing out here in the open, where anyone could come by and spot them? This place isn't frequented by anyone other than Yu, but-

"...My apologies." Minazuki's voice is breathless, the venom already affecting him. "I seem to have become... _addicted._ Perhaps it is I who has lost control here..."

An image flashes through Yu's head - a vision of an impossible event, where he is human again and Minazuki is not, their positions reversed in this practiced exchange. Perhaps if it had been Minazuki who had turned him, Yu would have _enjoyed_ the experience... but there is no point in speculating on that.

With the moon high in the sky, and its mirrored light shining upon him, Yu can sense Minazuki's intent clearer than ever - this is not just a test, but rather a _lesson,_ to show Yu that he truly does _not_ need to fear. Though he maintains an appropriate level of caution, the now-curious vampire moves a hand between his victim's legs, feeling the clear reaction to his venom.

"Ah...!" Minazuki's response to Yu's tentative massage is every bit as delightful as the taste of his blood; he shivers and gasps, his hands moving to grip Yu's shoulders in an attempt to remain steady. It is somewhat of a challenge to multitask like this, but Yu notices that he does not feel as if he is about to lose control - a most welcome fact that spurs him on, his groping becoming bolder as he continues to sip from Minazuki's neck.

This time, Minazuki's usual restraint is nowhere to be seen. With the touch of another stimulating him, and that otherworldly toxin igniting his nerves, he doesn't last long - his grip tightens and he murmurs something incomprehensible, and then there's a harsh twitching in his pants as a too-familiar damp spot spreads beneath Yu's hand. After what he did the first time-

Yu pulls away from Minazuki's neck, feeling the sudden urge to _breathe._ He doesn't _need_ to, of course, but when he gets particularly turned on, sometimes that happens... and what he just felt is a _strong_ contender for the hottest thing Yu has ever experienced.

"It seems... I've made a mess..." Though Minazuki struggles to speak, he seems amused by this turn of events; he supports himself against Yu, leaning close in a too-intimate gesture, his warmth seeping into the vampire's cold body. This is dangerous - it's clear that he wants to continue, and perhaps to touch Yu himself, but they're some distance from civilization out here, and with no means to replenish Minazuki's lost fluids...

 _Wait,_ no, there's something on the ground nearby that Yu hadn't noticed before - a bag filled with assorted supplies... including bottled water. It's clear now that Minazuki had intended for this to happen from the start.

"Now... would you be opposed to... continuing with _him...?_ " Minazuki trails off into a breathless laugh. "...That is... what _he_ desires."

Continuing with Sho - Yu shifts away, supporting Minazuki's form with both hands, and shakes his head in response to the inquiry. He is _not_ opposed, not in the _slightest,_ and he waits anxiously to witness the event of them switching, something which he has seen in person few enough times to count on one hand.

Minazuki gives a knowing smile, and then his body stiffens and goes limp, falling into Yu's waiting arms. A moment later, a higher-pitched voice mumbles something into Yu's shoulder, and the troublemaker picks himself up, shivering a little.

"...Bite me again, you little shit." The first proper words out of Sho's mouth after he regains control are rather unflattering, and as always, Yu does not take the bait. It's far easier to resist temptation with Sho than with Minazuki - perhaps that bodes well for the future of their relationship.

The effect of the bite on Sho's body is still apparent, and Yu decides to take advantage of that; he wants to see if he can cause a repeat of what happened when Minazuki was in control, and shamelessly gropes Sho between his legs, giving him a more insistent massage to compensate for the fact that the flow of venom has stopped. Sho reacts as expected - he yelps and grabs onto Yu, his hips moving against the touch, and it's perhaps even _more_ appealing than it had been with Minazuki.

"Sorry, but you only get one bite a day." Yu punctuates the statement by running his tongue around the fresh bite mark on Sho's neck - if he touches it directly, the wound could reopen, and the taunt drags a desperate moan from Sho's throat. With the way the boy squirms around, it's somewhat hazardous to continue doing that, and so Yu moves to the other side of Sho's neck, tormenting him with his fangs instead.

"Y-you... _bastard-_ " Sho is unable to finish his sentence, crying out again as Yu gives him a gentle squeeze, then goes back to rubbing him through his pants. He mutters a few more curses as the tips of Yu's fangs drag along his skin, lacking the force needed to puncture - but leaving the faintest marks behind when Yu pulls away to admire his handiwork, offering his favorite victim a teasing smile.

In a sharp contrast to his other half, as always, Sho is loud when he peaks. The sound he makes is something between a scream of desire and an attempt at Yu's name, and then he shudders and grips his preferred predator, his spasming manhood pouring his seed into his pants. Yu gives Sho a few more strokes before pulling his hand away, using it to support the boy instead.

"You're... the _worst,_ " Sho manages in between breaths, though his hold on Yu loosens only slightly. "...You little _slut..._ "

It isn't something Yu expected to be called, and he has to resist the urge to burst out laughing; instead, he gives Sho a gentle push, and gestures with one hand to the bag brought by Minazuki. Everything else can wait - right now, Sho needs to rehydrate.

"Minazuki brought water," Yu says, and Sho just nods in response before shakily stepping away. They're both used to this by now, but it's still alarming to see Sho so unsteady on his feet, and Yu feels a pang of worry as Sho hobbles over to the bag and bends over, nearly falling flat on his face before he successfully retrieves a bottle and pulls himself back to his feet.

...There are times when Yu wonders how Sho got to be as strong and steady as he is. His actions sometimes give off a professional vibe, as if he's been _trained_ in some field - but then he goes right back to his usual hot-blooded impatience, and the illusion shatters in an instant. If only he or Minazuki would talk more about their shared past... though, Yu gets the feeling that might be because of some sort of trauma.

"...Thanks." After practically inhaling half his chosen water bottle, Sho turns back to Yu, and... _smiles._ "That was fun."

A rare moment of _honesty_ from him, rather than griping or taunting. Yu resists the urge to hug Sho again, and instead goes about collecting his long-abandoned fishing equipment, grateful for once that he didn't catch anything - if he has to carry Sho home, he'll need all the capacity he can get.

Before the thought even leaves Yu's mind, Sho grimaces and gestures at his legs with one hand. "Uh... hate to ask, but can you carry me back? _He_ brought us all the way out here on foot, and..."

As expected, the moment turns awkward. Yu gives a small nod, then takes a short breath and lets it out in a sigh - even if he doesn't _need_ to breathe, there are some emotions which just can't be expressed otherwise.

"I should be able to do that," Yu tells Sho, and then he frowns at the bag. "...We might have to leave Minazuki's care package behind. Can you help me carry my things?"

"Sure." Sho gives an affirming nod, and then his smile broadens into a grin. "You don't really have a lot of stuff, though. I should be able to take the bag, too." He pauses, looking as though he's about to burst into laughter. "...It'd be a shame to leave it behind. I think it's got lube in it, too."

...Just _what_ did Minazuki have in mind here!?

"...Um, alright." Yu feels his face grow hot - a familiar sensation from when he was alive, and he's somewhat surprised he can feel it now. "By the way, you can stay the night if you want. There's... something I'd like to show you."

He leaves out the details on purpose, knowing that Sho can probably extrapolate on his own. As expected, after a brief moment of silence, Sho's face turns red and he gives an enthusiastic nod - he wants a front row seat to _any_ show Yu has for him.

"Then what're you waiting for?" Sho's usual impatience kicks in, and he taps his foot as he stares at Yu. "Pick up your shit so you can pick me up and go!"

Yeah, there's no point in dawdling any longer. Yu picks up the bag brought by Minazuki and puts it in the bucket he brought to keep his catch - it really _is_ a good thing he didn't snag any fish, though he wouldn't call the trip _unsuccessful_ by any means. After all, he got to express himself a little more than usual, and now he has a _promise_ to fulfill.

It seems that things are taking a turn for the more... _hopeful,_ now.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so remember how I mentioned Adachi before?
> 
> This might turn into a proper romance if things keep going the way they are...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More lore and some fluff. I guess I can call the ship a thing now.

* * *

When Sho asked to meet at the fishing spot, Yu accepted without question, scheduling the meeting for a couple days later - Yu has _other_ responsibilities, and though he likes to humor his favorite victim, he has an obligation to prioritize the people who depend on him.

Now, however, it is the promised night. When Yu arrives at the meeting place, Sho is already there, carried by the aid of his other half; though Minazuki no longer has the physical form of a vampire, he is able to alter the body he shares with Sho when he is in control, and thus a fraction of his old strength returns. There's a pair of oblong objects attached to Sho's belt this time, and Yu recognizes the shape at a glance-

 _Swords._ Sho has _swords,_ and they smell of _silver_ \- the favored tool of those who hunt night creatures.

"Take a look at _this,_ " Sho says, as he draws one of the blades; the edge is sharp, serrated at the base, and the handle is ornate and well-designed. These aren't any ordinary swords - that repulsive metallic odor wafts off of the sword's edge, mingling with the steel that makes up the rest of the blade.

Yu isn't sure how to feel about this. If Sho has silver-edged swords, that must mean he has some relation to a vampire hunter... or is one himself, though given his condition, that seems rather doubtful. He's always been more interested in provoking vampires than causing them any real harm, so perhaps the swords are more just for show.

"My dad taught me how to use 'em." Sho draws his other sword, a perfect mirror of the first, and swings them around a bit - the way he moves with them indicates _deep_ familiarity. "...They're all I've got left of him. That was the first thing Tsuki did when he got stuffed in my body... I don't miss the bastard."

Another detail about Sho and Minazuki's shared backstory - most intriguing indeed. Yu takes a moment to put this information together; if he has it right, Sho's father taught him the art of swordfighting at a young age, and then when Sho and Minazuki became one-

Minazuki killed Sho's father. That's the only conclusion that makes any sense, given Sho's phrasing... and Sho doesn't miss his father, either. That part, at least, is unsurprising - any parent who teaches their child to hunt vampires at _that_ age is either paranoid or _cruel._

If nothing else, this explains a _lot_ about Sho's behavior. He _is_ a professional, after a fashion, though Yu doubts he's killed a vampire before - he probably grew a distaste for the idea after having one put inside his body.

"What was your father like?" Yu inquires, almost absently, as his curiosity gets the better of him. "...And what else did he teach you?"

Sho gives his swords another few swings, then sheathes them in a practiced motion. "He was a _real_ piece of shit. Thought he could use me as a test subject for his bullshit vampire experiments... he got what was coming for him." He crosses his arms over his chest, and looks up at the moon, somewhat obscured by clouds tonight. "As for what he taught me... nothing _important._ I'd be dead now if Tsuki wasn't looking after me."

Not even basic life skills - Yu can't imagine what sort of parent would be that horrible to their own child. His own parents were often absent from his life before he was turned, and now they've effectively disowned him, but they still cared for him and raised him when he was a child. Sho's father didn't even do _that_ much for him, and he hasn't mentioned anything about his mother, so it's safe to assume that he didn't know her.

This boy's past is even darker than Yu had imagined, and now all he wants is to embrace Sho, to hold him close and remind him that he is no longer alone. Those swords might be an obstacle, but-

"Wanna bite me?" Sho removes the pair of scabbards from his belt, and tosses the weapons aside; they land on the ground with a clatter, and he glances at them, as if to make sure he didn't damage them by accident with his careless action. "Don't worry about 'em. I know how you are with _silver._ "

Despite his phrasing, Sho's request isn't as forceful this time - he's giving Yu an option, rather than pressuring him as usual. It sounds a little odd coming from Sho, but the lack of bite to his tone is refreshing, and Yu decides that maybe it's _not_ such a bad idea, after all.

Sho takes a few steps toward Yu - away from the silver-edged swords - and in response, Yu takes up his usual position behind Sho, moving faster than human eyes can track. Sho glances back at Yu, then turns around in the vampire's grip, and a small smirk draws across his face as he leans in-

Warm, rough lips against his own. Yu is caught off-guard by the bold action, and he stares at the boy kissing him with utter confusion; he doesn't reject the kiss, as it's something he's longed to feel for quite some time now, but he can't even begin to comprehend why Sho would kiss him so suddenly - has he decided to stop hiding his feelings at last?

"...Guess _that's_ how you defeat a vampire," Sho remarks as he pulls away, grinning now. "That what you wanted?"

"Yes, but..." Yu rests his hands on Sho's shoulders, still a little dazed. "Why'd you kiss me?"

"Felt like it, I guess." Sho just shrugs in response, and leans his head to the side, exposing his neck. "Now... you're a _bloodsucker,_ right? You like _sucking_ me?"

Back to his usual self in an instant - even without the second soul in his body, Sho's mood swings might lead some to believe that he has multiple personalities. Yu knows better, of course; with the emotional damage Sho has endured over the course of his life, it's no surprise that he's so cagey about his emotions, and the fact that he's willing to express them at all is nothing short of a miracle.

The boy deserves a _reward_ for being so honest. Yu leans in, and his hands shift from Sho's shoulders to his sides; the sting of fangs in his neck draws a gasp from Sho, and he shivers under the bite, his anticipation as clear as ever - though this time, he does something a bit more _daring,_ his own arms sliding around Yu's cold body.

The position they're in is far more _intimate_ than usual, and yet Yu can't bring himself to complain. He savors the taste of Sho's blood and the warmth of Sho's body, a combination that would drive a lesser creature mad - yet Yu maintains his control, careful not to take more than usual, and observes in silence as Sho reacts to the bite, in the same manner he always does.

It's _different_ this time, of course. With their proximity to each other, Yu can feel Sho's arousal pressing against his leg; the boy's grip tightens and he moans, shifting his hips on instinct - chasing the sensation of being stimulated while the venom courses through him, and Yu responds with a daring motion of his own. He pushes his knee between Sho's legs, careful to be gentle, yet the added pressure drags a yelp from Sho's throat, and he starts grinding against Yu's leg with clear desperation in his every motion.

Cute, and also kind of hot. Yu imprints this moment into his mind, unwilling to forget it - Sho ruined even more than usual by the vampire's bite, his shaky breaths interspersed with high-pitched moans and vocalizations that sound something like Yu's name, too incoherent to truly decipher. He's _lovely_ like this, though Yu knows it won't last long with how excitable Sho is.

Sure enough, Sho tenses up even sooner than usual, the combination of the toxin and the added stimulation proving too much for him to handle; he gives an almost painful scream as his shaft twitches against Yu's leg, spilling his essence inside his underclothes, and it's even _more_ incredible than their last meeting at the fishing hole - Yu vows to remember this for as long as he lives.

The somber reminder of the difference in his and Sho's lifespans somewhat dampens Yu's mood as he pulls away from the boy's neck, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He didn't take as much as usual this time, but it's quite alright - it isn't like he _needs_ Sho's blood, he only does this to humor the boy, and the fact that it helps with the thirst is just an added bonus.

Yu reminds himself that there's no need to be upset. Though he's sure that Sho's existence will be a mere blip on the radar in the long term, it's still something precious and irreplaceable to him; the lessons taught by both Sho and Minazuki are ones that transcend the barrier of mortality, a blessing that Yu's cursed body does not deserve - yet he embraces it anyway, willing to indulge in this joy for however long it lasts.

"... _Shit._ " Sho leans against Yu's body, unwilling to let go just yet. "That was... _freakin'... awesome..._ "

"You want more?" Yu offers, as he lowers one hand between Sho's legs, giving him a light squeeze. "As long as you can play by the rules..."

Sho gives a breathless laugh, even as he shivers at Yu's shameless groping. "You know how much I _hate_ rules... but sure, I can play by 'em... just this _once..._ "

Sure enough, he's still hard - he always is, with the venom ensuring that he can keep going until it wears off. Yu slips his hand inside Sho's pants, grasping him in a familiar, practiced motion; when Yu's hand starts moving, Sho makes an absolutely _delightful_ noise, leaning his head on Yu's shoulder as his grip becomes even tighter and he starts shifting his hips, matching each stroke more desperately than ever before.

This time, Yu does not taunt Sho with his fangs. He isn't sure he'll be able to hold back if he does - his own body feels hot, warmed not only by Sho's closeness, but also by the arousal that burns through him in response to this terribly intimate exchange. An image of that last moonlit night flashes through his head, the first time he _demonstrated_ his enjoyment of their meetings to Sho-

Even without the aid of Yu's fangs grazing against the skin of his neck, Sho reaches his second peak in no time at all, writhing against Yu's body as he gives a series of ecstatic yelps; the damp spot on his pants grows in size as he spills inside them again, more shameless than the first time he did that, so very long ago now - he's past the point of caring, lost to sensation in the embrace of the one he loves, a strange bond forged in an even stranger fashion that is no less _powerful_ for it.

"...Sho." Yu whispers the boy's name against the unmarred side of his neck, and he's sure that he sounds a bit needy himself right now, but all things considered, it really can't be helped. "Can we wait to continue until we get back?"

"Continue...?" There's clear interest in Sho's voice, despite how weak he sounds; he pulls away from Yu, stumbling back as he glances over at the pack he brought with him - there's bottled water inside, just like last time. "Y'wanna... _continue?_ "

"Yeah," Yu confirms with a nod, as he goes over to the pack and fetches a bottle for Sho. "I'll put on a _show_ for you... just like last time."

The thought sends a fresh spark of arousal through his body, and he shivers a little as he hands the bottle to his victim. Sho picks up on Yu's distracted state with ease, and he gives a laugh before popping the bottle open and downing half the contents in short order - the odds are that he'll finish it later, when there aren't more _interesting_ things to attend to, but at the very least, he got _some_ fluid in him to replace what was lost.

"Oh, _shit._ " Sho's attention turns to his two swords, as if he's just now remembered that they're edged with silver. "...Uh. This could be a _problem._ "

The sudden reminder puts a momentary damper on Yu's arousal, and he, too, glances at the swords lying on the ground. Then, he considers a small detail that didn't cross his mind before - so long as he doesn't come in _direct contact_ with silver, it will do him no harm. He just has to endure the smell of it on the way back.

Not the _best_ prelude to the rest of the evening's plans, but Yu has endured worse before. He gives a reassuring smile to Sho, then picks up the swords and puts them in the pack, one-by-one; thankfully, the size matches well enough that the blades should go undetected when they return to the city.

"Y'mean, you can _touch_ those?" Sho's curiosity spikes at that, and he shifts his attention, addressing his other half. "...Hey, Tsuki. That normal?"

A pause, and then Sho breathes a sigh of relief - Minazuki must have informed him of the details. Though he's still a little unsteady on his feet, Sho makes his way over to the pack and puts his unfinished water bottle inside, then picks it up with some difficulty; he glances at Yu, who responds by sweeping him off his feet and into a bridal carry, and he's barely able to maintain his hold on the pack in the process.

"A little _warning_ next time!?" Sho's complaint is halfhearted, and Yu just laughs in response. With the boy in this lovely position, it's much easier to ignore the scent of the silver on his swords, and the last of Yu's worries dissipate into the night as he begins the long trek back to his apartment.

When Yu is with Sho, the burden of eternal life doesn't feel quite so _heavy_ anymore.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that Sho is probably more likely to get a bipolar diagnosis, but some people might still misinterpret his behavior. (More so since he actually does have a second personality inside him...)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I accidentally another chapter. I'm gonna call this "resolved romantic tension", since they've already been doing the do for a while now. :p

* * *

There are times when Sho wonders how he got himself into this situation.

After the incident with Minazuki that ended with the two of them sharing a body, Sho had tried his best to steer clear of other people. His fascination with vampires was what brought him to Yu, but he'd _never_ anticipated things getting to _this_ point - he'd thought that he would be able to _provoke_ the little monster, but ended up _falling in love_ with him instead after developing a... _mutually beneficial relationship._

Minazuki likes it, too. He's expressed on several occasions that he enjoys Yu's bites, and that he has no objections to teaching his junior about the ways of vampirism. Sho feels like he _should_ be jealous that his other half is also involved with his boyfriend, but it really doesn't _feel_ like cheating when the two of them share a body - and besides, both Yu and Minazuki are completely honest about their own relationship, so that lessens the sting further.

It's been two months since that first night under the moon, when Minazuki had visited Yu during one of his regular fishing trips. Sho and Yu have made it official since then, with Sho _finally_ having admitted his feelings for the young vampire - it's the first time he's been in a relationship, or even had a _friend_ other than Minazuki, and it's liberating in a way that he can't describe. Sure, it's weird that he's dating a _monster,_ and _how_ they got involved is even _weirder,_ but Sho has never been a _normal_ person to begin with.

There's just one _problem._ Minazuki considers it a _small_ problem, but Sho thinks it's a _big_ problem. While the bites continue - no longer on a nightly basis, for the sake of Sho's health - and things get a little more intimate every time now, Yu still resists the idea of Sho touching him directly. He jerks off in front of Sho on the regular (and it's kind of weird how a vampire's semen is so much _thinner_ than a human's, but Minazuki has confirmed that it was like that for him, too), yet not once has Sho been able to get Yu off _himself,_ and it's _beyond_ maddening.

Sho knows, on a logical level, that it's because Yu still fears losing himself. Back when they started doing this, that _was_ a reasonable concern, but it _isn't_ anymore - they've seen each other come so many times already, and Yu has touched Sho too many times to count, so why can't they make it _even?_

Tonight, Sho intends to remedy that. He's gone a little soft himself, no longer as demanding when it comes to getting bitten, but if Yu isn't going to let Sho touch him, it's well past time to up the ante. Minazuki expressed his uncertainty about this when they were on the way to Yu's apartment, but Sho is his own person - he doesn't _need_ to listen to Minazuki, he just needs to _return the damn favor already._

When he enters the apartment - using a spare key that Yu had given him after they made it official - Sho sees Yu sitting on the couch, thoroughly engrossed in a book. His boyfriend is _such_ a nerd, Sho thinks, but it's kind of cute - who would've ever expected that a vampire could be like that?

Of course, it doesn't take long for Yu to notice Sho's presence. He raises a hand in greeting, then closes his book and sets it aside before walking over to Sho, a gentle smile on his face.

"You sucking up some fresh _knowledge?_ " Sho remarks, grinning back as he closes the door to the apartment. "Or is that one _fun-_ flavored?"

"I was reading up on ice fishing techniques," Yu answers him. "For when the water freezes over in the winter." His smile changes ever so slightly, and he places his hands on Sho's shoulders - he can be a bit touchy-feely from time to time, but Sho doesn't mind. "...You're tastier than any book I've ever read, though."

Sho shivers at the blatant flirtation; he's discovered that he's _very_ sensitive, and even verbal teasing can turn him on quickly. Yu always bites him before giving him a _helping hand,_ so to speak - but he's pretty sure he doesn't _need_ a dose of venom for his boyfriend to get him off. That's _another_ thing Sho hopes to change, though it isn't as urgent as the _main_ issue.

"Sorry, but the bar's closed today." Sho's grin turns wild - he wonders if Yu's smelled his swords yet. "I wanna try something _different._ "

"Different?" Yu raises an eyebrow, and then the smile vanishes from his face. His attention turns to the twin scabbards on Sho's back, just barely hidden beneath his coat - sure enough, he noticed. "...You brought your swords?"

"Just in case." Sho steps back, and unlatches the strap that keeps his swords hung on his back - it's really uncomfortable, anyway. "You're afraid of losing control, right?"

As the two sheathed blades fall to the floor, Yu's expression darkens, and it looks as though he's contemplating something. While he does that, Sho turns his attention to the guy rooming in his head, hoping he'll notice.

 _'...Your critical thinking skills have improved.'_ Sure enough, Minazuki speaks up, figuring out Sho's plan with ease - he's always been smart like that. _'I'd feared that you would be too aggressive with your request, yet you've devised a fair compromise... how impressive.'_

That's right - Sho has no experience with fighting _actual_ vampires, but his shit-for-brains dad _did_ teach him how to do it, and Yu wasn't turned _that_ long ago. A vampire's age directly correlates with their strength, and one as young as _him_ would be a perfect first target for Sho... if he ever actually _wanted_ to take up vampire hunting, which he _doesn't._ He's more interested in fighting people that are closer to his level.

If nothing else, he's got the skill and the silver to subdue Yu if he goes crazy. Sho would never _dream_ of hurting his boyfriend enough to kill him, but a few bruises and metal burns would be more than enough to keep him down.

"...Sho, I know you want to touch me, but..." Yu looks away. "It's too dangerous. Even if you can subdue me, I might not be myself anymore..."

"Hey, Tsuki." Sho addresses the vampire sealed within him, who knows more about this subject than either of them. "What's _your_ take?"

 _'...In truth, it is only if he embraces his dark side that he will lose himself.'_ Minazuki's tone is calm, _confident_ \- he trusts Yu _absolutely._ _'He is not the sort of person who would become a soulless demon. I had thought that during our initial few meetings... and our time spent with him has only confirmed it.'_

Sho gives an acknowledging hum, and returns his focus to Yu. "He says not to worry about it. If you _like_ going crazy, _that's_ a problem... but I know you better than that. You aren't _me._ "

"I see..." Yu still looks uncertain, but he's a bit more relaxed now. "...Keep your swords close by, in case you need them. Let's... stay out here."

He doesn't want to do this in the bedroom, which is understandable. The main area of his apartment has more room, and if a fight happens, there's less of a chance of serious damage being caused. Sho doesn't mind - he just wants to _finally_ get his hands on Yu, and if he has to make a few compromises along the way, he'll _gladly_ do it.

As Sho picks up his swords, Yu makes his way over to the couch, seating himself upon it once again. He takes his sweet time undressing, allowing Sho to enjoy the visage of his pale body - undead or no, Yu _is_ pretty attractive, and Sho savors the striptease, licking his lips as he feels a familiar tightness in his pants.

Getting bitten is pretty much the best thing ever, but Sho has to admit that he likes the idea of doing things the _normal_ way, too. Maybe it's just because of how much he loves Yu - not as a vampire, but as a _person,_ and it isn't like Sho _needs_ the venom to get it up around his boyfriend (that much is obvious right now). Besides, as great as it feels to come twice in a row, it's also _exhausting,_ and-

"You like the show?" Yu stretches himself out, exposing every inch of his now-naked form - yet his eyes remain on Sho. "Come on over. I won't bite... _this time._ "

Sho stalks over to the couch, dropping his swords on the coffee table in front of it; he wastes no time in stripping off his own clothes, dumping them haphazardly on the floor before he crawls on top of Yu, pinning him down with both arms. In truth, it wouldn't take much effort at all for Yu to overpower Sho - but he seems fine with the position, making no move to escape as he meets Sho's gaze with an alluring smile.

...There's just _one_ problem. Due to how his body works, Yu has some _trouble_ getting aroused, and while their usual arrangement tends to get him going well enough, he doesn't have that now - he doesn't have the taste of Sho's blood on his tongue, or the sight of Sho desperately squirming in the throes of orgasm. As things stand, Yu is completely soft, and Sho knows that it might take some work to flip his switch.

So, instead of doing something _reasonable_ and _sane,_ Sho lowers one hand to his own stiff shaft and starts pumping himself, continuing to stare Yu in the eye the whole time. His other arm keeps him steady, but that won't last long - once he gets close, he'll need some extra support, and he has to trust that Yu will help him with that.

"You're going to...?" Yu's gaze flickers down to Sho's erection, and then he looks back up at Sho, blushing a little - how _cute._ "...I, um..."

"Sorry," Sho pants, grinning again. "I liked seeing you so much, I just _gotta_ rub one out real quick..."

Comprehension spreads across Yu's face, and he nods once, swallowing hard - it's _working._ That expression sends a spark of desire down Sho's spine, and he gives an exaggerated moan as he picks up the pace; he's putting on a _show,_ after all, and no matter how much he enjoys it, he hasn't forgotten his main goal.

Sho leans back, exposing more of his scarred body to Yu's eyes. He doesn't consider himself very attractive, but _his_ opinion isn't what matters here - _Yu_ likes how he looks, and when Sho feels a cold finger curiously tracing along one of his numerous scars, it serves to confirm that fact in his head. Plus, though the scar tissue isn't as sensitive as his unmarred skin, it _does_ feel nice.

"...Mind if I _paint_ you?" Sho speaks in a low tone, and his breath hitches as he brushes his thumb across his tip. "I bet you'll look _real_ good with some _white_ on you..."

"...Alright." Yu bites his lip, showing those sharp fangs of his - and the sight makes Sho shudder, reminding him of all the times he felt Yu's fangs penetrating his skin. Even if he doesn't have any venom in him right now, the _memory_ of that feeling turns him on just as much, and his pace becomes frantic as his support falters and he leans toward Yu, a more genuine moan rising up from his throat.

True to his nature, Yu doesn't allow Sho to collapse, using both hands to keep the other boy steady above him. Sho flashes Yu a weak smile, then sinks his nails into the soft fabric of the couch; he thinks back to that first night, so long ago now, when he hadn't understood just how _potent_ Yu's venom could be-

That memory sends Sho careening over the edge, and he cries out as his hand stills and he pours his essence onto Yu's lower abdomen. Even after he finishes, he's still trembling - as it turns out, Yu's mere _presence_ is enough to wreck Sho.

"...Huh." Curiosity invades Yu's tone as he speaks. "Looks like that felt pretty good."

"Y'see now...?" Sho lifts his head, and then, on a whim, he drags a finger through the pool of fluid on Yu's body. "You might not be the _crazy_ type... but you drive _me_ crazy... _no bites needed._ "

He raises his finger to his mouth, and licks it clean; the taste isn't anything spectacular, but it's far from the _worst_ thing he's tasted in his life, and the way Yu shudders at the sight _more_ than makes up for it. Sho considers, for a moment, licking up the rest of his release - he doesn't really want to go down on Yu, but the poor bastard needs all the help he can get when it comes to this.

With that in mind, Sho shifts his position, sliding down so that he's face-to-face with his target. This time, he runs his tongue through the mess, having acquiesced to his _own_ nature - _he_ doesn't need to hold back, and the feeling of Yu shivering beneath him is a whole new level of _awesome._

"S- _seriously...?_ " Yu actually _stutters,_ and his manhood jerks to life - Sho feels it pressing against him, and the bizarre touch of a pulseless erection distracts him from his cleanup. It doesn't make a lick of sense, and Sho is sure that _most_ people would be turned off by the fact that Yu doesn't have a heartbeat, but then again...

There are oddballs out there, such as _himself,_ who are _into_ vampires. Considering how their bites work, that more than makes up for any _weirdness_ caused by them being undead.

"Alright, time for the main event." Sho picks himself up, leaning over Yu once again as his hand grasps the vampire's fresh arousal. "Don't worry about having a _meltdown_ \- I've got your _control rod_ right here!"

Sho's sense of humor isn't for everyone - he's gotten into fights over it before, and it's definitely not _sexy._ He just can't help himself when he's in a good mood, but the way Yu twitches in his grip indicates that maybe Sho isn't the _only_ one with unusual taste; in that sense, they're _perfect_ for each other, two _total freaks_ whose kinks are just _way_ out there.

"...I'd say I'm _reacting_ pretty well..." Yu gives a breathless laugh as he rolls with the joke - he doesn't _need_ to breathe, but he's mentioned before that sometimes it happens automatically when he's turned on. "I think... I'll be fine. Keep going..."

Sho does just that, his strokes firm yet unhurried; for once, he doesn't feel impatient, occupied by the lovely expression on Yu's face. Though he doesn't physically react to the touch, it's clear that Yu _likes_ this - his half-lidded eyes and slightly open mouth show that much, as does the fact that his skin feels just a little bit _warmer_ now.

It's as if these acts really _do_ return some of the life to Yu's body. Sho kind of wants to ask Minazuki about this, but now isn't the time; he keeps his focus on his boyfriend, increasing his pace bit by bit, and Yu responds by placing his hands on Sho's shoulders, pulling him in close enough to kiss him.

Kissing Yu presents unique challenges that wouldn't apply if he were human. His fangs have a tendency to get in the way, and there are times where he draws blood by accident; he always pulls away and apologizes when that happens, but Sho doesn't mind at all. It just disappoints him that a simple scrape on his lip or tongue isn't enough to envenomate him - Yu needs to puncture a vein to do that, and so those little mistakes aren't as enjoyable as they _could_ be.

Even so, it's always _nice_ when they kiss, and Sho throws himself into it with no hesitation - that's just how he rolls, after all, and Yu can't hide how much he likes it. His hips stutter as his hands slide down to Sho's waist, gripping him as he deepens the kiss; it feels even _better_ than usual, and Sho is sure that he won't even _need_ Yu's venom to get it up again in short order.

After just a short time, though, Yu breaks the kiss and leans his head back. He doesn't moan, but his expression, as always, reveals the truth - he's close, and Sho responds by picking up the pace yet again, desperate to witness his favorite thing yet.

The fluid that comes out of Yu is nearly colorless, and it could be mistaken for pre - but the force of his ejaculation gives away the unmistakable fact that he's _done,_ his release splashing across Sho's body as his shaft spasms, pumping that weird essence out. The _amount_ that he comes is also pretty impressive, and it seems like more than a human would, but Sho only has himself for reference, so he can't say one way or another.

As Yu comes down, he breathes heavily, an action that's probably more reflexive than anything. His skin stays warm - perhaps he'll "cool down" once the afterglow fades, but for now, Sho wants to savor that warmth. He lays himself across Yu's body, leaning his head on the vampire's shoulder; he feels _satisfied_ now, in a way that he doesn't remember ever feeling before.

Sho's body, on the other hand, _isn't_ satisfied. He's hard again... but just this once, he thinks that he can _wait._

"Minazuki was right..." Yu's tone is soft and filled with affection; he slips his arms around Sho, gentle as always. "I'm still myself... and that felt a _lot_ better than my own hand."

"So, does that mean I can do it _again_ sometime?" Sho nuzzles the side of Yu's neck, closing his eyes as he enjoys that fleeting warmth. "Maybe the next time you bite me, and I flip your switch after you switch _me_ on..."

"... _Next time_ might be sooner than you think." Yu's lips press against Sho's neck in turn - it's an offer, and he won't bite unless Sho accepts. They've already come _this_ far, so at this point...

"Why not?" Sho pulls back to grin at Yu, then rolls over so that he's seated on the couch beside him. "Let's make this night really _suck..._ "

Yu gives a sharp laugh at that, even as he climbs atop Sho, reversing their prior position. "Just keep in mind that I might want a little _more_ than just your blood..."

The way he says it, it sounds like he's offering _oral._ Any _normal_ person would lose their shit at the prospect of getting a blowjob from a vampire - but Sho isn't _normal_ by any means, and he knows that Yu's too cautious to cause any real harm. Right now, he's too horny to care, and he gives Yu a taunting look as he tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck.

When Yu's fangs sink into Sho's flesh, he thinks to himself that this is probably the best night of his entire life.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no vampire blowjobs for you!
> 
> Regarding how turning works, I'm going to say that it requires not only a dangerous amount of blood being taken from the victim, but also a decent amount of blood from the vampire. Even if Sho gets a little of Yu's blood in his mouth from a bitten lip, he's fine!


End file.
